


Colleagues in Isolation

by ArtieH_AfterDark (ArtieH)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Coronavirus, First Person, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with hint of plot, Sex at work, Spit As Lube, Workplace Sex, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieH/pseuds/ArtieH_AfterDark
Summary: Welcome to our new Coronavirus world - weird isn't it? Lets make the most of it though eh?Two guys, mutually isolated, alone in the office, discover they both have a secret "adornment" and make use of their quiet office to explore each other.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	Colleagues in Isolation

Welcome to our new coronavirus world – weird as fuck isn’t it?  
It had only taken a couple of days for me to come the conclusion that I can’t work from home long term. As I work in IT and can pretty much log in from anywhere it was perfectly possible; but staring at the same 4 walls of my flat every day had become mind numbing by the third day.  
Luck for me, the bosses were insisting that we have at least one IT guy (to look after the server room) and one Operations guy (to do…whatever they do) on-site “just in case” while everyone else goes home. We would do one day a week, paired up with someone from Ops to avoid cross-contamination, sit in an empty office and wait for shit to hit the fan while everyone else handled the remote stuff. Easy money.  
It’s worth pointing out, the Friday before all of this virus madness started, I had my dick pierced – a 3.2mm (8g) PA. I had been healing well but 6 days in I was clawing the walls. Working from home in my lounge pants all day, breaking up my work with porn, WoW and browsing Reddit – I should have been beating my meat senseless. Instead, I had to keep my hands to myself so I could heal. I already had one piercing, a frenum and made the mistake of test driving that one before I should have – now that stung for a few days after.  
So, when my turn to man the office on Thursday came around, I was actually glad to pull up in the totally empty car park and walk through the deserted office, if nothing else for the distraction and change of scenery. I sat down at my desk and got on with a few bits of admin but there wasn’t much to do. About twenty minutes later, Ryan, my operations chaperone for the day, turns up.  
He’s a nice guy, I hadn’t spoken to him much before but when we had he came across as polite and a laugh – friendly hotel concierge type attitude which worked as he tended to deal with customers a lot. He’s probably early-thirties, bit shorter than me, few days of scruffy stubble. He usually wears a suit but he’s turned up to work in jeans, T-Shirt and a leather biker jacket – it looks a lot better on him opposed to the suit. He says hi, offers to make me a coffee from the kitchen and we crack on, a few banks for desks separating us in and office of about 10x2 desk banks.  
It gets to around lunchtime and by then, I realise why I had been sitting around at home in lounge pants – my underwear was driving my piercing NUTS!  
Either a seam was pressing in the wrong place or I just wasn’t used to it, but it felt like someone was constantly teasing my bell-end and it never stops. I got up and went to the toilets, pulled off my pants and stood just enjoying the freedom of my cock no longer being trapped in its cotton prison. Sweet, freeballing release – so much better.  
I was just pulling my jeans up when my mobile phone started ringing. One of the VVIP workers calling me directly instead of calling the desk as usual – fucking great. I shove my pants into my hoodie pocket, belt up quickly and rush back to my desk. Ryan has vanished as I jog into the office, but twenty minutes later, still on this phone call troubleshooting this user’s home network, he’s returned with a couple of sandwich boxes. He holds one up to me, but I shake my head, pointing at my phone, then putting a finger gun to my temple and pulling the trigger. He just snorts a laugh and goes to his desk, leaving me to it.  
Once I’m finally done with this idiot (I mean, valued-VIP user), I drop my phone onto the desk with a ‘thunk’ and push back from the desk, breathing a very long, deep sigh.  
“All ok?” Ryan asks, hearing my discontent from across the office and sauntering over with half a sandwich in his hand. He leans against the partition and keeps eating as we have a mutual rant about colleagues, the business and anything else that springs to mind. He keeps glancing down, which I don’t think about at the time but as he turns to leave, throwing his empty box into the bin, he just grins at me.  
“Oh, you might want to zip up there commando,” He says, nodding down at my crotch and I freeze.  
I look down. I hadn’t zipped up. And my legs were open. And I wasn’t wearing pants.  
“Fuck!” I hiss and quickly zip up while Ryan wanders off chuckling.  
I screw my eyes shut and wait to fucking die. Fall into a hole, jump out a window, sniper bullet to the head, anything would have done at that moment.  
“Sorry about that,” I say, trying to make it sound like I had just bumped into him in the office, not spent the last ten minutes flashing him my junk. “I’ve just had a bit of an op [Brit slang: ‘operation’] recently and it’s more…comfortable,”  
Just shut up. Stop talking. Stop making it weirder. Shut up.  
“Mate, it happens, no worries,” Ryan was still smirking at me from across the office, but he turned back to his screens. I force myself to try and not think about it that much and turn back to my own work.  
A few minutes go by before he pipes up again.  
“So how are you doing after your ‘Op’,” Ryan says, putting air quotes around the word ‘op’.  
Fuck. He saw it.  
“Oh yeah, it’s fine, just a little tender you know. Stitches,” I said, trying to brush it off, make him think I was talking about something else. His grin is back and it’s getting wider by the second – he looks like a schoolboy who’s got a secret; or knows exactly where to find one. He wheels himself over on his chair, parking himself on the end of the bank and sits here, grinning at me like a Cheshire fucking cat.  
“How long you had it?”  
Yep – he definitely saw it. Just the sort of fucking thing I want a fucking colleague to know.  
FUCK.  
“Since Friday,” I reply. No point beating around the bush now.  
“Oh man, you still healing? That sucks. You not managed to-“ He makes a masturbatory motion with his hand.  
I just stare.  
“You could probably manage it you know after a week.” He continues, completely naturally. “I had my first wank about a week after. Sore the next day but felt awesome,”  
Hand on. Brain, replay that last part please…  
Yep, definitely heard that right.  
“You’ve got a…” Ryan nods enthusiastically and I relax a little bit, protected from embarrassment now by our mutual knowledge. I can’t help laughing a little bit and I look over him in a new light – I’d thought he was quite attractive before but knowing what he was packing now gave him this aura of bad-boy-ness that sent a little rush of blood to my own pierced cock. “Well…that’s good to know. Any more advice?”  
At this point we’re both chuckling a bit and we swap stories; where did you get it done, how did it go, healing, how did you deal with night boners, when can you start sizing up the jewellery. I also establish he’s bi with a girlfriend, but they have an open relationship. I tell him I’m gay and single. That’s a serious tipping point for me and suddenly a week of no release comes up to smack me square on the head of my now very hard cock. He seems to receive the same signals and drops it into the conversation that he could show me what a fully healed PA actually looks like…if I’d like…  
Do bears shit in woods? Is the Pope Catholic? Do one-legged ducks swim in circles? Does Dolly Parton sleep on her back?  
Do I want to see a pierced dick?  
What sort of question is that?  
Ryan glances around for a second, though we both know the building is totally deserted (he’s had the CCTV on his screens all day to prove it), then wheels a little closer and unbuttons his jeans, pushing down the band of his boxers with a thumb so his hard cock springs out.  
“I’ve got a double-oh gauge at home but this one is what I use day to day,” He says, as if he was remarking about his choice of aftershave. He’s got a nice cock, not going to lie. It’s also the first pieced cock I’ve seen in person so I’m drooling in seconds. He’s neatly circumcised, a fat ridged mushroom head on a perfectly straight 6-inch shaft that he grips tight in his fist, pointing it right at me. And dangling from his piss slit, a bright blue, 0g ball closure ring. The thing looks massive and dominates his cock perfectly. He uses a finger to twist the metal to each side, giving me a full view, teasing.  
I swallowed, dropping my hands into my lap to try and cover the raging hard on that was making my own pierced dick twitch in time with my thumping heart.  
“It looks awesome mate. I hope mine turns out like that,” I said, trying not to sound like I was hypnotised.  
“Sure it will mate, took me a long time to get here but so worth it,” He grins, giving his cock a slow stroke, the BCR riding up and down against his knuckles. He glances around the office again. “It tastes pretty awesome too…”  
Oh fucking hell…why did he have to go and do that. I mean, I fucked around a lot- but with a colleague, at work, in the middle of a global pandemic?  
Fuck it, didn’t care. I had a week of cum bubbling up inside me and I needed release.  
I slid off my chair and got on my knees between his spread open legs, last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his cocky grin above me. I may have actually started moaning as his cock slid into my mouth, the fat ridge and his metal barely getting past my teeth. Fuck I needed this…  
I kept his helmet there for a moment, exploring his cock with my tongue and rolling the metal around my mouth. Above me Ryan sighed and leant back, letting me do all the work which suited me just fine. It was all new and exciting, like the first time ever getting my mouth on a cock that wasn’t mine but actually knowing what to do with it this time. I licked at his piss slit, feeling where the soft flesh gave way to hard metal, where the ring came out through the piercing under his helmet. It was just another part of him, a hard, sensitive extension that made his breath hitch as I gently slid my wet warm mouth over his head and around the ring. I pushed it down to the back of my throat, the metal ring tickling my tonsils.  
“That’s it, all the way down,” Ryan sighed, putting a hand on the back of my neck and applying pressure. I gagged, but my throat gave up quickly. His metal popped deeper into my gullet and the rest of him followed. He didn’t stop until my nose was pressed into his pubes and I got rewarded a head full of the scent of his balls which made me groan. Fuck he smelt good – sweat and Lynx and that man smell you only got from a man’s groin. His PA felt like it was lodged between my vocal cords, gently pushing it back and forth just a few centimetres, slowly face fucking me as I fumble with my belt and jeans, trying to get my painfully hard cock out. Eventually though I have to breathe and pull up, coughing a little. Ryan just groans and takes hold of his wet, slime coated cock and jacks it a few times, the fat blue ring sliding under his fist.  
“Fuck that felt good in there…” Ryan said, his face going from cocky schoolboy to lust filled dom as he kept wanking while I struggled with my trainers and jeans. I kicked them away, taking hold of my own cock carefully and sitting back on my haunches between his legs, just gently teasing. Ryan looks down and nods approvingly. We’re about the same size, though I’m uncut with a smaller helmet, maybe a little more girth near the top and my own CBR is only 8g and silver versus his big 0g blue monster.  
“You’ve got a nice cock mate. But you shouldn’t be playing with that…” He says, poking me in the arm with the toe of his shoe.  
“You said a week,” I protest and slowly stroke. It feels amazing, my ring sliding around on a film of pre that’s pouring out of me, but I know it might be sore the day after. I don’t give a fuck – I need to cum.  
“True,” Ryan shrugs, then pulls my head back to his cock. “But you’re not finished yet,”  
“Fuck no I’m not,” I muttered and my mouth is full again, my left hand stroking his while my right hand strokes mine. I keep telling myself to go careful and slow but this new sensation of my PA, mixed with the feel of the one in my mouth was driving me nuts, not caring about the noises coming out of my mouth as I sucked and slurped over my co-workers cock.  
After a few minutes of this I’ve got the shivers and I’m moaning like a two-penny whore, my week of celibacy dragging me to a premature climax. He reached down and pulled my hand off my cock, gripping both my wrists tight.  
“You’re not coming yet – not till I’m done with you,” He growled, then still holding my hands tight, pushed down hard on the back my head, forcing his cock down my throat. My eyes shot wide, throat spasming around the fat length of meat I’d just been force-fed by this pierced stud. I tried to lift off but he held me there, grinding my face into his pubes, my glasses going askew then dropping onto the floor. Fuck I could feel his PA in my neck, bulging and rubbing against my insides.  
Running out of air – I tapped his arm with my fingers.  
“You can take it,” He grunted, thrusting up hard, somehow finding what felt like an extra inch to feed into me. I can only gargle and splutter, lungs starting to burn. My hands flail over my head and I have to literally drag myself off his cock before he’ll let me up, wheezing and my cock feeling like it’s on the verge of exploding. I screw my eyes shut and rest my forehead on his jean covered thigh, catching my breath and wanking hard, desperate to cum.  
He has other ideas.  
He grabs me under the armpit and drags me up, his face set with a sort of determined lust, and spins me round so my arse is pointed toward him. I don’t even think about fighting or protesting – he wants any of my holes, he can take them.  
Ryan loops an arm under mine and reaches across my chest to take hold of the opposite shoulder in a sort of restraining hug that pulls up my T-Shirt to my ribs – I can’t move and he still has his other hand free to line his cock up with my hole. It’s covered in my spit and it slides between my cheeks easily, hot and wet and making me shiver. Oh fuck yes, dream come fucking true.  
“You want it?” He asks into my ear, gripping me painfully tight. He’s very strong, a lot stronger than me.  
“Ye-yeah,” I murmur, heart thundering in my chest as I try to line up with him. “Jus-just go easy, it’s been a while,”  
His response is a huff and the sound of him hocking a wad of spit into the crack of my arse. I feel it trickle down the base of my spine (his aim was a little off) then he spreads it around with the tip of his cock. I want to bend over, give him easy access but he’s in control and knows exactly what he’s after. He finds the hole and starts to apply pressure, his PA like a metal battering ram trying to punch through my ring. Now I’m no virgin, but it had been at least a couple of weeks since anything had been inside me and he wasn’t small. I tried rocking into him, pushing a little more of his bare pierced cock into me with each time. He tried to push in too but all that did was shove his cock down and away, smearing spit all over my taint.  
“Let me…hang on,” I muttered and took his hand off me, bending over the desk and spreading my legs. I spat onto my fingers and worked it into my hole, mixing it with his own spit and pre. I got it as wet as I could, fingered myself a little, then reaching back to take hold of his cock, lining him up.  
“Just…slow and steady, ok?” I say over my shoulder and he nods, hocking another wad of spit onto my hole and trying again. He takes hold of my hips, fingers digging into my pelvis to keep me under control, and pushes slowly in. It’s like a switch has been thrown and my hole swallows his head in one long, hard push. I grunt in discomfort as he slowly - painfully slowly - ploughs the first three inches into me, that metal tipped helmet shoving deep before he pauses.  
“Fuck me mate, you can take cock, that’s for sure,” Ryan groans, flexing his cock in me, making my own cock jump – I’m sure I hear my PA tapping on the underside of the desk. “You ok?”  
“Yeah – just getting used to you,” I murmur, trying to relax through the burn, flexing to get used to his girth but the discomfort is fading quick and replaced with the satisfying stretch of his cock. He pulls back, dragging that fat flared head over my insides until he’s just inside, another gob of spit aimed straight on my stretched-out hole, then slid it right back home. He keeps it slow, but he puts his weight behind each thrust, forcing my hole open and going a little deeper each time. I look over my shoulder and he’s got his jacket off and T-Shirt pulled up between his teeth, jeans around his ankles. Then he winks, teeth flashing a grin around his shirt and he shoves it in – hard.  
“Oh FUCK!” I yelp, then melt into the desk, boneless. He’s buried to the root and I don’t know how but I can actually feel his PA pushing against my insides, a hard, heavy lump of metal on the end of his cock deep in my guts. I pushed back and forth and it slides against my insides, telling me exactly where he’s buried in my hole. “Fuck I can feel it,” I moan. “I can feel it in me,”  
“My PA?” He asks, voice muffled by his mouthful of shirt.  
“Yeah,”  
He shoves in again hard, punching the breath out of me. My own cock smacks painfully against the underside of the desk as he rocks into me.  
“First time getting fucked by a pierced cock?”  
I can only nod as he really starts fucking me now, long slow strokes, letting me enjoy every inch of his shaft while his hard tip bounces off my prostate. I’d never experienced a sensation like this, I’d barely be able to hold myself up if Ryan wasn’t holding my hips in a vice-like grip. He kicks my legs apart some more, giving him better access.  
“Fuck your hole looks amazing…wish you could see this,” He murmurs after giving me another wad of spit to keep me lubed. “Hold on,”  
He sticks himself deep in me, like he was barking a bike, and fumbles with something I can’t see – then I hear the unmistakable iPhone unlock noise.  
“Uh, Ryan, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I say, alarmed. We do not need evidence of me getting fucked on company property. He just sighs.  
“No faces, just a closeup,”  
“Mate…seriously…”  
“Pinky swear,”  
If I wasn’t as randy as fuck, and he wasn’t already fucking me, I probably would have still said no. But as it was, I just wanted fucking and didn’t want to ruin this. That and if worst happened, he would be in just as much trouble as me.  
“Just be careful,” I muttered, not exactly happy, and as a precaution I pulled my shirt up to cover my face as I felt Ryan start up again, holding one hand on my hip and the other on his phone. He pulled all the way out, teasing my hole with his metal for a moment, then a wad of spit later he was feeding his cock back into me. I shoved some knuckles into my mouth to stop myself moaning and his carried-on fucking, alternating between long, deep thrusts so his PA would just be resting outside my ring, then buried to the root and rutting hard. I had to bite down hard on my knuckles to stop my moans creeping out.  
“There – take a look at that well fucked cunt,”  
I peeked out from under my T-shirt and his phone was on the desk in front of me, replaying the footage he’d just taken. He’d done as I’d asked, all you could see was flesh and anonymous grey carpet. His bright red spit and pre covered cock loomed from the bottom of the frame, pointed at my hole which gaped and twitched, begging to be filled. Ryan’s PA slid over the puffy entrance, just popping inside and you could just hear my moan over the tinny little speaker as it punched through, sliding in inch after inch until his pubes rested against my arse.  
“Oh fuck me you’ve got to give me a copy of that,” I moaned, holding up the phone and pushing back into him as the video played. I watched his slicked up cock vanishing into me, my hole pulling out with his cock, clinging onto him with every thrust. Definitely one for the wank-bank.  
“Forgive me for taking the vid then?” He asked, grabbing hold of my hips and jackhammering my hole.  
“Y-Y-Y-Y-es!” I stammered, the desk shunting forward under us, pens and pencils rolling off the sides. I had to grab a monitor to stop it swinging wildly on its arm and braining one of us.  
“You better start jerking,” He panted, hilting himself in my hole, his nuts pressed against mine, bending over me so he was practically laying on my back. He was drenched in sweat and his breath was hot on my neck, a true dom top taking what the fuck he wanted off his sub. Fucking heaven for me.  
“I’m fucking close,” He panted into my ear. “Been too long since I’ve fucked a guy who knew how to take a cock,”  
I grinned back at him, nodded jerkily and spat into my palm, reaching back under the desk and started wanking hard. I’ve got seconds – between the new sensations of the PA in my cock, and the sensation of feeling Ryan’s in my hole, I was going to explode.  
He pressed against my back and picked up his pace to reach his own orgasm, pressing me into the desk which creaked in protest. Neither of us cared.  
“You going to cum in me?” I ask breathlessly, my hand a blur under the desk. I feel him nod into the nape of my neck. “Fucking breed my hole Ryan. Fuck me full of your load,”  
He’s longdicking me, keeping a steady pace. I can feel his balls smacking against mine, his PA going from pushing open my hole to massaging my p-spot in one long, fluid shove.  
“You close? I can’t hold-“ He starts but I don’t hear the rest.  
An orgasm that makes my entire body seize up rips out of the end of my cock, centred around my helmet and the ring of my PA. Years of fucking, BJ’s and wanking can’t compare to the high I felt, I can’t describe it here – I just had to ride it out. My eyes were screwed shut, forehead pressed into the desk and my hole went into complete spasm as Ryan fucked the cum out of me with those perfect long, hard strokes, my prostate feeling like it had been used as a punching bag. It went on for what had to be 30 seconds, something I’d only previously experienced when I’d smoked weed and had a long, hard session of edging.  
I finally started coming down, milking the last few dribbles of cum out of my cock onto the office floor when Ryan’s pants suddenly changed and his thrusts more ragged. I’d been so high off my own climax, so centred on my cock, Ryan’s pierced tool pistoning in and out of me had almost faded into the background.  
Christ, if this was what it was like every time I had a wank now with my PA, I’d never get out of bed.  
“Here it comes,” Ryan groaned, looping his arms under my armpits and roughly dragging my entire body up off the desk to meet his. He buried his face in the nape of my neck, stifling his moans and gave one final jarring shove to bury himself in me. I melted into his rough bear hug, forced upright by the cock spearing into my guts as I felt him twitch and spasm inside me, seeding my hole. I could feel the wet, warmth spreading inside me, his load leaking around his cock and lubing him with cum as he gave a few final twitches, grinding into my coccyx as if he could find another inch to shove inside me.  
I sighed, satisfied for the first time in a week. I let go of my spent cock, my PA now stinging a little in protest at its first major outing, but not as bad as I thought it would be after my first wank. Ryan was still clinging to me, quivering.  
“Fucking hell…” He breathed into the small of my back.  
“Yeah, tell me about it…” I chuckled weakly, gently prying his hands off my shoulders and disentangling us both. He stepped back, sliding out of me with a wet, slippery sloughing noise and whistled between his teeth.  
“That’s a hell of a sight,” He muttered looking at my well fucked hole, holding his cum coated cock in his fist and giving a few last shivering tugs. I could feel his load starting to trickle out of me – thank fuck the showers were on this floor.  
I reached down and put on my glasses which thankfully had survived and pulled on my jeans, not quite confident to wander into the camera monitored corridors with my cum-filled arse on show. We’d made a right mess of the desk too, the monitors on the piss and not to mention the spit and cum pooling into the carpet. I made a mental note to stop by the cleaning cupboard.  
“Well, I better clean up,” I said, buttoning up my jeans.  
“Want some company?” Ryan asked, his still hard cock in his fist and that schoolboy grin on his face. “Round 2?”  
I couldn’t help laughing.  
“Mate, if I wank again, my cock is going to drop off. Next time?” I said and Ryan put on a pouting face as he buttoned up. “If you’re up for next time of course?” I asked cautiously. He looked me up and down, a funny expression coming over his face I couldn’t quite make sense of.  
“You’d fancy a next time then? This is just a bit of fun you know?” He asked.  
I shrugged, not worried.  
“I’m down for fun. Maybe next time not in the middle of the office though. For the sake of the furniture,” I said, nodding at the wrecked desk and he burst out laughing.  
“Well, we are rota’d to be back together next Thursday, and who knows how long this virus crap is going to go on for…” Ryan said. He turned and began dragging his chair back to his desk, smirking at me. “And I’ll take any opportunity to breed that hole of yours again,”  
I think that counted as a yes.  
I returned his smile, nodded and headed for the showers with Ryan’s cum tricking from my well fucked hole, really hoping this quarantine lasted for many months to come.


End file.
